Mvs109/ Met coups en crèmespoeling
Na zijn verbanning komt prins Lotor terecht op de Matier Oscura, een vreemd ruimteschip dat onder leiding staat van een berserker herder en een mindervalide reptiel. Samen met hen krijgt Lotor nog éénmaal de kans om het tij voor de Galra te keren. Deze keer zal hij het echter een stuk sluwer moeten spelen. Locaties Anobeithiol Een erg mooie planeet die door Zarkon is vernietigd, omdat hij het niet eens was met het beleid wat zijn zoon daar voerde. H2G2 Een ruimtestation aan de rand van het Galra Keizerrijk. Lotor werd hier (zonder bezittingen) afgezet nadat hij verbannen was. Het lag in de buurt van Anobeithiol. H2G2 is een ruimtestation van middelmatig formaat. Het kent een paar winkeltjes en horecagelegenheden en er is voldoende doorloop, maar heel druk is het er ook weer niet. Matier Oscura De Matier Oscura een ruimteschip en het hoofdkwartier van de organisatie "Schild van Avok" Personages *Lotor *Selscis *Narti *Zarkon *Xip *Yelnis *Vasiliki Woordenlijst Verhaal 1. Vast en verloren De slaap bracht de verbannen prins net zoveel onrust als het waken. Hangende in een van de vele raamstijlen van het ruimtestation H2G2 probeerde Lotor wat te rusten, maar telkens wanneer hij zijn ogen sloot, zag hij de brandende planeet weer voor zich. Ven’tar, de Anobeithiols. Miljoenen levens en deca-phoebs aan werk in één nutteloze klap allemaal verloren gegaan. De verbannen prins zuchtte. Hij zou moeten rouwen. Of kwaad moeten zijn. Of vervuld wezen met haat jegens zijn vader en de heks. Maar in plaats daarvan voelde hij niks. Lotor wist even niet wat hij met de hele situatie aan moest. Ja, hij moest hier wegkomen, maar waarheen? En wat dan? De Anobeithiols wreken? Een einde maken aan zijn vaders dictatuur? Wat schoot hij daar mee op? Dan zou er alleen maar meer oorlog ontstaan onder de Galra in een poging de macht te grijpen en de verbannen prins stond er nu niet echt goed voor om de kroon naar zich toe te trekken. Bovendien bleef Zarkon zijn vader. Om nu helemaal alleen te eindigen… Lotor ging een beetje verzitten. De geur van eten hing in de lucht van het ruimtestation en passagiers en personeel bleven af en aan lopen met een duidelijke bestemming. Niemand leek te letten op het lange figuur dat in de schaduw van het raamkozijn trachtte een beetje rust te vinden. Lotor lette wel op hen. Hij zat hier al vijf kwintants en het was hem nog meegevallen dat er geen beveiliger op hem af was gekomen met de vraag of hij nog van plan was te vertrekken. Het nieuws van zijn verbanning scheen ook nog niet tot hier te zijn doorgedrongen. Of het kon niemand iets schelen. Nou ja, daar zou binnenkort ook wel verandering inkomen. De verbanning gaf anderen praktisch een vrijgeleide om Lotor te behandelen als iedere andere minderbloed. En die behandeling was niet al te best. Waar de Galra precies die haat voor iedere alien die maar half Galra was precies vandaan had gehaald, wist hij niet zeker, maar hij had in de vierduizend jaar van zijn leven gemerkt dat zijn gemengde afkomst alles dubbel zo moeilijk maakte. Ook op Anobeithiol. Wat was er fout gegaan? Had hij er niet voor gezorgd dat het winproces van kwintessens gemaximaliseerd was? Dat ze de meest efficiënte planeet van het hele veroverde universum waren? Wat maakte het dan nog uit dat hij met de Anobeithiols had gewerkt in plaats van hen te onderdrukken? De resultaten van hun werk waren toch veel beter dan ze hadden kunnen hopen? Lotor wreef vermoeid door zijn gezicht. Hij kon er met zijn gedachten niet bij wat hij nu precies verkeerd had gedaan en waarom de gevolgen zo gigantisch waren geweest. Misschien begon zijn vader ook overwerkt te raken van het besturen van zo’n groot rijk. Als hij Lotor nu gewoon zijn gang had laten gaan. De verbannen prins had nog wel een paar ideeën om het gebruik van een aantal planeten te optimaliseren zonder dat dit ten koste ging van de plaatselijke bevolking. Die ideeën moest hij echter maar even op de lange baan schuiven. Eerst wat te eten vinden. Zijn maag begon bekant meer lawaai te maken dan een opstijgend ruimteschip. Hij sloeg zijn armen om zich heen. Honger. Plotseling werd de aandacht van de verbannen prins getrokken door wat commotie in de hal. Twee reusachtige Galra’s leken het gemunt te hebben op een kleine aliensoort met een stompe gele staart, maar een paarse huid. Ook een minderbloed vermoedde Lotor. De twee Galra’s gooiden kinderachtig de bezittingen van de minderbloed heen en weer, maar begonnen al sneller een ruwer spelletje te spelen. Lotor overwoog zijn kansen. Die twee bullebakken kon hij wel aan. Als hij de minderbloed zou helpen, kon hij wellicht een maaltijd als bedankje vragen. Of misschien wel een lift als hij mazzel had. De verbannen prins besloot het er op te wagen en stapte op het drietal af. Als het mis ging, kon hij nog altijd heel hard wegrennen. Dat was wellicht niet de meest eervolle oplossing, maar hé, hij was zojuist verbannen omdat hij volgens zijn vader het lef niet had om miljoenen onschuldigen te vermoorden. Wegrennen voor een gevecht kon er ook nog wel bij…voor deze keer dan. Het drietal zag hem niet naderen waardoor Lotor gemakkelijk de minderbloed uit hun klauwen kon grissen voor ze het door hadden. Een beetje beduusd staarden ze hem alleen aan. ‘Jij hebt ballen,’ zei een van de Galra. ‘En een lul. Maak dat je wegkomt,’ zei Lotor ijzig, terwijl hij de jongeman achter zich duwde. ‘Of anders?’ lachte de andere Galra. Lotor nam de minderbloed bij de arm en trok hem vastbesloten mee. In zijn ooghoeken zag hij al een vuist op zijn gezicht afkomen. Natuurlijk, het zou eens een keer gemakkelijk gaan... Vliegensvlug draaide de verbannen prins zich om, dook, ontweek de vuist ruimschoots en tackelde zijn tegenstander zodat deze gelijk op grond lag. Hij had echter niet gerekend op de impulsiviteit van diens vriend die zonder twijfelen een elleboog in zijn ruggengraat plantte. Crud. Niet zeiken, maar terugslaan. De prins werd echter verrast door de plotselinge strijdlust van de minderbloed die zich met een schreeuw op de andere Galra naar de keel vloog. Weliswaar met veel minder succes als Lotor, maar het gaf de prins genoeg tijd om zijn tegenstander bewusteloos te slaan en overeind te komen. Plotseling viel het hem op dat er een rood lichtje op het communicatiesysteem van zijn tegenstander brandde. Nogmaals crud. Ze hadden al om versterking geroepen en die zag hij nu verschijnen aan het einde van de gang. De bewaking van het ruimtestation was er ook bij. De minderbloed zag het ook. Hij wierp een snelle blik op Lotor, gaf de Galra voor hem nog een trap tegen de schenen, greep Lotor bij de arm en zette het op het rennen. Lotor volgde hem maar. Twintig tegen één was zelfs voor hem een beetje te veel in zijn huidige staat. 2. Bedankt ‘De naam is trouwens Xip,’ riep de jongeman al rennende van over zijn schouder. ‘Matroos aan boord van de Matier Oscura. Moet je een lift hebben?’ ‘Dat zou erg welkom zijn,’ riep Lotor terug. Een last viel van zijn schouders alhoewel hij zich afvroeg hoeveel macht een matroos had om lifters mee te nemen. Misschien werd hij wel verstekeling. Affijn, het was beter dan hier blijven. Door de aankomst van een groot passagiersschip werd het plotseling erg druk in de gangen. Lotor probeerde Xip zo veel mogelijk te volgen in de massa, maar hij kwam veel minder gemakkelijk door de menigte door als de kleinere alien. Het voordeel was wel dat ze die meute Galra ook kwijt waren geraakt. Plotseling werd hij bij de arm gepakt. In een reflex haalde Lotor uit. ‘Yo, doe even rustig, man,’ zei Xip die de uithaal rakelings ontweek. ‘We moeten die kant op.’ Hij wees naar een van de gates waar een aantal aliens een stel pallets aan het uitladen was. Op het eerste gezicht was het niet zo heel bijzonder tot Lotor iets dichterbij kwam en zag dat de meeste van hen allemaal minderbloeden waren. Het maakte hem lichtelijk nerveus. Één minderbloed trok al gigantisch veel problemen aan, laat staan een schip vol. Als die Galra troep hun hier vond, dan waren de rapen pas echt gaar. Desalniettemin volgde Lotor Xip naar de poortjes die de gate afsloten van de rest van de terminal. Als je er doorheen wilde, moest je gemachtigd zijn en dat was de verbannen prins dus niet. ‘Chief!’ riep Xip naar een van de aliens binnen de gate. Lotor herkende haar ras als Komovaan, zij het dat deze geen ogen had en dezelfde klauwachtige handen als een Galra. Ze hield voor een moment nog de werkzaamheden in de gaten voor ze naar de poortjes kwam. Daar deed Xip snel verhaal over wat er gebeurd was en of Lotor een lift kon krijgen. Ze gebaarde wat. Lotor keek Xip vragend aan, want de gebarentaal was hij niet machtig. ‘Dit is Narti, onze eerste stuurvrouw. Ze vraagt of het klopt dat je verbannen bent en of je bereid bent om te werken voor je lift. We reizen eerst met nieuwe provisies terug naar het moederschip en hebben dan een escorteklus in het Vrije Universum,’ vertaalde Xip soepel. Dat was een…interessant voorstel. ‘Wat voor werk?’ vroeg Lotor wantrouwig. Een rilling trok over zijn rug bij de gedachten aan alle rotklussen die hij in zijn lange leven had moeten uitvoeren. De stuurvrouw gebaarde weer. ‘Voor welke schepen heb jij een vliegbrevet?’ vertaalde Xip. ‘Allemaal,’ zei Lotor die het niet kon laten om een klein beetje trots in zijn stem te laten doorklinken. ‘En ervaring als stuurman?’ ‘Ja,’ zei Lotor. ‘Alhoewel het een tijdje geleden is. Ik bekleedde tot voor kort de positie van generaal totdat ik door wat onfortuinlijke misverstanden hier terecht kwam.’ ‘We hebben nog een tweede stuurman nodig als je dat wat lijkt. Omdat we een vrij kleine crew hebben, zal je ook geregeld bij moeten springen bij de matrozen, maar je hebt voedsel en onderdak zolang je voor de Matier werkt,’ vertaalde Xip. Lotor liet de woorden een moment inzinken. Aan de slag als tweede stuurman op een schip vol minderbloeden? Onder het bevel staan van deze vrouw? Wat kon hij aan boord verwachten? Lotor twijfelde een moment, maar het was tot zover zijn beste optie al dan niet zijn enige. De verbannen prins knikte toegefelijk. ‘Ik ga de rest alvast helpen. De chief zal een machtiging voor je regelen. Heb je een identificatiebewijs?’ Uit gewoonte gleden Lotors handen over zijn zakken, maar er zat niks in. Narti gebaarde nog iets, maar het zei Lotor niks nu Xip alweer aan het werk was om te vertalen. Ze maakte een gebaar dat hij daar moest blijven wachten en liep richting het schip. Lotor liet een diepe zucht ontsnappen. Zijn ID lag nog altijd aan boord op zijn vaders schip, het Galra Hoofdkwartier. Al zijn bezittingen lagen daar nog. Of anders waren ze verloren gegaan op Anobeithiol. Een steek ging door zijn hart. Xip en Narti bewezen hem een kostbare dienst om hem mee te willen nemen, maar Lotor wist niet goed hoe hij die dienst ooit terug zou kunnen betalen. Ook sprak dat kleine stemmetje in zijn achterhoofd over slavenhalers die onder andere minderbloeden zoals hij wisten te ritselen op afgelegen ruimtestations en ze verkochten in het Vrije Universum. Lotor onderdrukte een rilling. Zijn blik gleed door het raam naar buiten toe waar hij net het scheepje kon zien dat hen naar de Matier Oscura zou brengen. Het was een klein wit vrachtscheepje dat waarschijnlijk nog maar net door de keuring kwam als Lotor zo de staat er van zag. Het scheepje was, naar verhouding tot sommige andere vervoerders die Lotor hier zag, verbazingwekkend goed onderhouden met een nieuwe laag verf en blinkend metaal, maar het model vrachtschip werd allang niet meer geproduceerd. Hopelijk werd het een niet al te lange reis naar de Matier. Het zou ongemakkelijk knus worden. Narti verscheen weer in de gate. Ze was een wonderlijke verschijning. Ondanks het feit dat ze geen ogen had, manoeuvreerde zich gemakkelijk tussen de drukte door. Haar staart zwiepte rustig net boven de vloer langs en was zo krachtig dat ze er een volle kist mee aan de kant kon schuiven op het moment dat ze deze in de weg vond staan. Met haar klauwen tikten ze, wat Lotor vermoedde onbewust, op een van de harde platen van haar harnas. De Komovaanse was al met al een aparte verschijning. Er hing een zekere ontspannen sfeer om haar heen. Ontspannen met een vrolijke noot en ergens werkte het aanstekelijk. Zelfs op Lotor die het liedje herkende dat ze op haar harnas drumde en in zijn hoofd meezong met “De Zonnen van Alloy.” Narti overhandigde hem een pas. ‘Dankjewel,’ zei Lotor waarnaar Narti haar hand opstak met de palm naar hem toe en deze in zijn richting bewoog. Lotor keek haar een moment vreemd aan. Toen begon er een belletje bij hem te rinkelen. ‘Dankjewel?’ zei Lotor twijfelend en hij maakte hetzelfde gebaar als haar tot hij beschaamd besefte dat gebarentaal gebruiken op een blinde niet heel praktisch was. Hij zag echter wel Narti's mond open en dicht gaan alsof ze lachtte. Blijkbaar kon ze toch wel "iets" zien, zij het niet door haar ogen. Sonarzicht? Ze vatte het gelukkig niet verkeerd op, want ze stak haar duim omhoog en zette hem aan de slag. 3. Een plakkerige vlucht Tillen. Lotor vroeg zich af waarom ze al die kratten en kisten met de hand van de pallet naar het laadruim moesten tillen. Aan het ruimtescheepje op te maken begreep hij dat er maar een beperkt budget was, maar een simpel karretje was toch niet zo duur? Dit was hopeloos ouderwets en ook nog eens loodzwaar, zelfs voor iemand met zijn conditie als vechter. Dit was echter een slecht moment om de verwende prins uit te hangen. Lotor voelde er weinig voor om die reputatie al te vergaren tijdens zijn eerste dag aan boord. Toch kon hij een ontevreden kreun niet onderdrukken toen hij een kist op de grond zette. Niet erg netjes, maar de verbannen prins wist zeker dat dat ding niet meer zou verplaatsen. Zelfs niet als ze in hyperreismodus zouden gaan. ‘Je moet ze echt wat netter wegzetten,’ merkte een van de andere bemanningsleden op. Het was een vrouwelijke alien met een pluizige gele vacht en groene ogen met een gele sclera. Lotor keek naar de kist op de grond. Zo erg stond dat ding nu ook weer niet in de weg, maar zijn blik gleed naar de rest van de lading en hij zag dat alles op de millimeter nauwkeurig geladen was. De vrouw begon tegens Lotors kist te duwen. De prins schoot snel toe. ‘Ik heb een ruim nog nooit zo strak geladen gezien,’ zei Lotor. ‘Je kan er maar beter snel aan wennen als je hier wilt blijven,’ zei de vrouw, maar haar toon was eerder waarschuwend dan bedreigend. ‘Strenge stuurvrouw?’ vroeg Lotor. Eindelijk hadden ze de kist op de goede plek. Hij veegde het zweet van zijn voorhoofd en gebruikte het moment om even op adem te komen. ‘Narti? Nee, valt wel mee. Daar kan je ook prima lol mee trappen. Het is de kapitein die je te vriend moet houden,’ zei de gele alien. ‘De naam is trouwens Yelnis.’ ‘Lotor,’ antwoordde de prins en hij schudde haar de hand. Ze keek hem een moment lichtelijk verbaasd aan, maar pakte hem toen stevig beet. ‘Maar hoe streng precies?’ vroeg Lotor. ‘Jongens, die Galra zijn nog steeds op zoek naar Xip en Lotor. Beetje doorwerken, alstublieft dankuwel!’ werd er geroepen. Lotor strekte zich nog een keer vlug uit voor hij naar buiten liep om de laatste kisten naar binnen te brengen. Een karretje was leuk geweest, maar hij was geen verwende prins en niet afhankelijk van luxe herhaalde hij voor zichzelf. Hij stond net op het punt om de laatste kist in de hangar op te pakken toen hij in zijn ooghoeken de kwade Galra’s hun kant op zag komen. ‘Quiznak!’ vloekte Lotor waarnaar Narti zijn blik volgde. ‘Inpakken en wegwezen!’ gebaarde Narti. Lotor had geen tolk nodig om dat te begrijpen. Hij greep de laatste kist en spoedde zich naar binnen toe. Hij werd rakelings gepasseerd door de eerste stuurvrouw die de laadklep achter hem sloot en toen naar de brug rende. Lotor zette de kist bij de rest neer. Waar waren die sjorkabels gebleven? Hij hoorde hoe de machines van het scheepje begonnen te draaien en hoe ze het dok verlieten. Spoedig zouden ze waarschijnlijk tot volle vaart overgaan. Crudet. Die kist was zwaar zat. Die bleef wel staan. Xip trok Lotor naar de stoeltjes die aan de wand van het laadruim bevestigd waren. Ze hadden net hun riemen vast toen de melding kwam dat ze in hyperreissnelheid zouden verder reizen. De klap waarmee de hyperreissnelheid werd gemaakt was echter zo gewelddadig dat Lotor de kist van zijn plaatsen zag komen, recht op zijn gezicht af. Hij kreeg geen kans om zijn gordels los te maken en weg te duiken, maar wist nog net op tijd zijn armen voor zijn gezicht te houden. Crud! Door de klap opende de deksel van de kist zich en de gehele inhoud werd over Lotor uitgegoten. Stukken vlees drijvende in conserveringsmiddel overlaadde de prins. Het smerige spul glibberde zijn harnas binnen en de stank was enorm. ‘Alles goed daar?’ klonk over de intercom. ‘Smerig, maar het gaat,’ zei Lotor. ‘Een bak scurlavlees kwam over hem heen,’ zei Xip. ‘De rest van de lading staat nog wel goed vast. Er moet alleen gedweild worden. En kunnen jullie de airco wat hoger zetten? Die lucht hier is niet te harden.’ ‘Komt voor elkaar. We blijven alleen nog een tijdje op deze snelheid door vliegen. De Galra zijn ons niet gevolgd, maar we nemen liever het zekere voor het onzekere.’ ‘Kan ik me ergens even afspoelen?’ vroeg Lotor, terwijl hij de sappen uit zijn gezicht probeerde te vegen. Xip veegde de stukken vlees op zijn schoot bij elkaar en deed ze terug in de kist waarnaar hij het ding achter zijn voeten blokkeerden. ‘Nee, we naderen een asteroïdegordel en de Chief wilt niet dat jij ook rond gaat vliegen op het moment dat we een onverwachte manoeuvre moeten maken. Je kan je op de Matier wel opfrissen,’ klonk over de intercom. ‘Prima,’ zei Lotor met een zucht. Hij huiverde toen het koude conserveringsmiddel langs zijn borst naar beneden gleed. Zijn haren plakte ook helemaal van dat smerige spul. Hopelijk hadden ze ook een kam op de Matier. ‘Wie weet is het wel goed voor de huid,’ zei Xip op plagende toon. Lotor duwde zijn plakkende hand in het gezicht van de alien die hem al lachende van zich afduwde. De verbannen prins glimlachte ook vluchtig voor een moment. ‘Hé, kijk aan, de prins van de Galra kan lachen,’ zei Xip. ‘Hoezo dat?’ vroeg Lotor. ‘Je kijkt altijd zo serieus in staatsportretten.’ Lotors blik gleed door het ruim. In de meeste schepen zou het embleem van de Galra op de wanden zijn geverfd. Hier niet. Het zag er vreemd kaal uit, maar het voelde op het moment ook een beetje veiliger dan hij zich de afgelopen dagen had gevoeld. ‘Hoe zou jij kijken als Zarkon naast je stond?’ vroeg Lotor een tikkeltje bitser dan hij bedoeld had. ‘Touché, maar privé zou hij toch weleens wat…minder stijf zijn geweest?’ vroeg Xip. Lotor schudde zijn hoofd. ‘Vierduizend jaar orde en tucht. Anders heb ik hem nog niet meegemaakt,’ zei de prins. Hij kreeg een blik van Xip toegeworpen die hij zo snel niet kon plaatsen, maar hij besloot het te negeren. ‘Ik hoorde dat de kapitein anders ook van de orde en tucht is,’ merkte Lotor op in de poging het onderwerp te veranderen. ‘Dat zal ik niet ontkennen, maar weet ook dat ze bereidt is om voor je door het vuur te gaan. Ze is een Delinbrindse en wij zijn haar kudde. Heb je ooit een kwade Delinbrind gezien?’ zei Xip. ‘Alleen op virtuele beelden gelukkig. De slachting van Wexkapo’s vloot.’ ‘Yup, maar hier staan we dus onder de bescherming van zo’n Delinbrind. Maak je geen zorgen, Lotor. Het is in het begin bloedirritant dat alles zo precies moet, maar je went er snel genoeg aan en gaat het op den duur ook wel waarderen.’ Lotor zei niets. De geur van het conserveringsmiddel en het trillen van het schip maakte hem misselijk. Xip besloot er ook maar over te zwijgen. ‘Wie hoorde ik eigenlijk over de intercom?’ vroeg Lotor om zijn gedachten wat af te leiden. ‘Vasiliki, een van onze radio-officieren. Er staat er altijd eentje op wacht samen met Narti.’ ‘Hé, Xip, niet over mij roddelen,’ klonk op plagende toon over de intercom. ‘En de Chief vraagt of je naar de brug wilt komen.’ ‘Spreek je later nog wel,’ zei Xip tegen Lotor. ‘Probeer wat te slapen. Als we bij de Matier zijn, zal er eerst gewerkt moeten worden voor we kunnen rusten.’ 4. Veilig Heel lang kon het ruimtescheepje de hyperreissnelheid niet volhouden, maar ze waren in ieder geval veilig buiten het bereik van H2G2 en de kans dat iemand de moeite had genomen ze te volgen door de asteroïdengordel was relatief klein. Het werd een lange vlucht. De rest van de bemanning had voor vertrek de kans gezien om zich in een andere ruimte terug te trekken. De stoeltjes in het laadruim waren waarschijnlijk eigenlijk alleen bedoeld voor de stuurlieden om even te kunnen zitten tijdens het werk of anders tijdens noodgevallen, niet perse om er nu een reis van varga’s op te maken. Het ruimtescheepje vloog echter wel alles behalve in een rechte lijn. Lotor wist niet waar ze last van hadden. Zonnestormen die het apparatuur van slag maakten of meer ruimtespul dat ze moesten ontwijken waarschijnlijk. Ze bewogen in ieder geval vaak genoeg onverwacht dat de verbannen prins niet durfde te vragen alsof hij alsnog bij de rest van de bemanning kon gaan zitten. Bovendien droop hij nog van de conserveringsmiddelen. Lotor zuchtte. Xip was nog steeds niet terug en de batterij van het computertje in zijn harnas waren al kwintants leeg. Hij zat dus weer alleen met zijn gedachten opgescheept, een situatie waar hij inmiddels wel genoeg van kreeg. De verbannen prins leunde wat verder naar achter. Hij huiverde toen het conserveringsmiddel dieper zijn harnas in kroop, maar dat viel op het moment toch niet meer te redden. Het zat inmiddels in zijn schoen. Lotors blik gleed langs de strak neergezette lading. Dus de kapitein was er eentje van orde en tucht? Geweldig. Alsof hij daar nog niet genoeg ellende mee had gehad. Hij leek niet van dat soort wezens af te komen. Eerst vierduizend jaar Zarkon en Dayak, zijn gouvernante die maar niet leek te begrijpen dat hij geen babysitter meer nodig had op zijn leeftijd en nu weer een officier die al het recht had om de baas over hem te spelen, want kaelimerers, hij had er in toegestemd om een tijdje als tweede stuurman te werken. De jongeman verplaatste zich ongemakkelijk in zijn stoel. Als hij zijn mond maar wist te houden tot hij met een beter plan kon komen. Mond houden en doen wat ze zeggen. Dat was in de afgelopen vierduizend jaar ook de beste manier geweest om in leven te blijven. Crud, waar was hij aan begonnen? Hij mistte zijn appartement in Anobeithiol met uitzicht op de groene bossen. Hij mistte de frisse lucht, de vriendelijke wezens, het eten. Oh, hij had nog steeds honger. Hadden ze niet iets te snacken aan boord? Al was het maar eetspul. Het smaakte nergens naar, maar het was beter dan niets. ‘ETA in drie varga’s. Ploeg A kan gaan rusten, ploeg B blijft alert,’ klonk de stem van Vasiliki over de intercom. ‘En ik?’ vroeg Lotor. Het bleef een moment stil waardoor hij begon te twijfelen of ze hem gehoord hadden. ‘Blijf alert. Jij kan gaan rusten op de Matier,’ zei Vasiliki. ‘Begrepen,’ zei Lotor en hij rekte zich uit in zijn stoel. ‘Xip komt je zo wel gezelschap houden,’ zei Vasiliki. ‘Yeah, ladingwacht!’ klonk de stem van Xip vaag op de achtergrond. Lotor wist niet zeker of hij nu optimistisch of sarcastisch was. Misschien een beetje van beide? Kon dat? Daarna kon Lotor niks meer over de intercom horen. Misschien omdat ze de luidspreker aan hun kant hadden uitgeschakeld. Hij betwijfelde of het andersom ook het geval was. Affijn, drie varga’s wakker blijven moest nog wel lukken. Het was niet dat hij de laatste dagen nu zoveel intensieve arbeid had verricht. Hoe zou het moederschip zijn? Ook zo’n oud barrel als dit of toch iets moderners? Waar haalden minderbloeden eigenlijk een eigen ruimteschip vandaan? Rondom het Galra Hoofdkwartier was het niet eens toegestaan om om te gaan met aliens met een gemengde afkomst, laat staan dat ze er mee mochten handelen. Dat werd wel minder naarmate je meer naar de grenzen van het keizerrijk trok, maar het was alsnog een risicovolle onderneming. Nou ja, het bood hem voorlopig in ieder geval onderdak. De deur naar het laadruim ging open en Xip kwam binnen met wat dingen in zijn armen. ‘Alsjeblieft, een fles wetter,’ zei Xip en hij gaf de kleine container met vloeistof aan Lotor. ‘Ik ben nog op zoek gegaan naar iets te eten, maar we moesten onze rantsoenen gebruiken als omkoopmiddel bij de douane. De Chief had alleen nog dit pakje met twee scheepsbeschuitjes achter weten te houden.’ ‘Bedankt,’ zei Lotor, terwijl hij de fles en de beschuitjes aanpakte. Hij had het wetter in één teug op kunnen drinken en het scheepsbeschuit met twee happen kunnen laten verdwijnen, maar hij hield zich in en nipte voorzichtig wat aan de fles. Het wetter hier aan boord smaakte in ieder geval een stuk beter dan dat chemische spul dat uit de kranen van H2G2 kwam. ‘Geen trek?’ vroeg Xip. ‘Gaat wel,’ mompelde Lotor. De kleine alien snoof een keer. ‘Wat?’ vroeg Lotor. ‘Gozer, ontspan.’ ‘Excuseer?!’ ‘Dit is de Matier. Ik weet dat ze in de rest van het Galra Keizerrijk geen flikker om ons minderbloeden geven en ik kan me nauwelijks voorstellen wat jij moet hebben doorgemaakt met Zarkon als vader, maar je bent nu hier en je bent veilig.’ Veilig? Veilig was een gevaarlijke illusie, een waanbeeld van geluk. Op Anobeithiol had hij zich veilig gevoeld en zie wat daar van was geworden. Veilig bestond niet. Vroeger of later kwam de chaos die alles in het ongeluk zou storten. Lotor moest op zijn hoede blijven. Hij had de afgelopen kwintants veel te veel achterover geleund, maar dat was nu afgelopen. Met een beslist gebaar bood hij Xip een van de beschuitjes en de fles wetter aan. Toon geen zwakte. Dat was het moment dat de vijand kon toeslaan en crud, hij was in het verleden wel voor hetere vuren gezet. Nog een kwintant zonder eten overleefde hij wel. Veilig. Stelletje idioten. 5. Op de Matier Humoristische actiefilms waren niet Lotors favoriete tijdsbesteding, maar het was genoeg om de verveling te doden. De varga’s vlogen op deze manier aardig snel voorbij. Voor ze het wisten werd er omgeroepen dat ze weldra zouden arriveren. Terwijl Xip zijn spullen opruimde, betraden meer aliens het ruim. Ze begonnen de sjorringen los te maken en op te bergen. Ook werd er al wat lading verplaatsten. Het was een apart stelletje, bedacht Lotor zich, terwijl hij zijn eigen gordels losmaakte en nog wat van het conserveringsmiddel weg probeerde te vegen. Ze bewogen met een militaire precisie, maar geen van allen droeg een uniform. Ja, ze droegen wel harnassen en andere middelen van bescherming, maar Lotor kon in één blik al wel tien verschillende culturen herkennen. Het enige wat ze allemaal gemeen hadden, was de oranje ster op de donkerblauwe achtergrond die ze ergens op een duidelijke plek op hun kleren hadden verwerkt. Lotor stond al op om te helpen met de sjorringen, maar Xip hield hem tegen. ‘Dadelijk moeten we ook nog heel het ruim wassen,’ zei deze. ‘Dat moeten we toch wel!’ riep Vasiliki. ‘Ja, maar er ligt al genoeg spul op de grond om over uit te glijden. Daar hoeft niet meer bij,’ zei een derde. ‘Blijf toch zitten, stuur. Je krijg het binnenkort nog druk zat.’ Een beetje beduusd ging Lotor terug in zijn stoel zitten. Wat een informaliteit. Waar bleef de logica? Hoe kon je een schip hebben waar iedereen werkten alsof het machines waren, maar tegelijkertijd meer vrijheid leken te bezitten dan het hele Vrije Universum bij elkaar? Of was dat alleen als de officieren er niet bij waren? Maar hij zou hun toekomstige tweede stuurman worden. Zo achterlijk konden ze toch niet zijn om te denken dat ze nu bij hem konden dollen en dat hij ze later zou geloven dat alles strak in de houding was? Of was het geslijm? Lotor kon er met zijn hoofd even niet bij. De vermoeidheid en honger droegen ook niet echt bij aan het vinden van een sneller antwoord. Algauw voelden ze alleen een doffe bons. Het laadruim ging open en een fel wit licht stroomde naar binnen toe. Er werd even met de ogen geknipperd voor een groep van tien andere aliens het ruim binnenliep en de huidige bemanning hielp de kisten op karren te laden en te verplaatsen naar waar ze ook terecht moesten komen. In de drukte zag Lotor Narti op hem af komen. Met een lichtelijk schuldgevoel dat hij hier nog zat te niksen vloog hij snel overeind. Ze wenkte hem te volgen. Lotor wist niet wat hij zich van de Matier had voorgesteld, maar in ieder geval niet dit. Hij volgde Narti door de smalle, lage gangen van het oude ruimteschip. Het leek een vreemde mix te zijn van verschillende type ruimtevaarders die bij elkaar waren gelast tot het een soort geheel vormde. Als hij niet beter wist, zou hij denken dat dit een nieuw schip was, zo goed was het onderhouden, maar hij herkende sommige stukken als componenten van andere oude ruimteschepen. Het compartiment met werkplaatsen dat ze nu doorkruisten, kwam namelijk uit een kleinkruiser van zo’n honderdzeventien deca-phoebs geleden. Lotor had zelf lang genoeg op zo’n scheepje gezeten om te weten hoe die er uit zagen. Wat wel een beetje apart was, was dat alle deuren open stonden en overal waar Lotor een snelle blik naar binnen kon werpen, was het spik en span. Wat hij echter nog vreemder vond, waren de schilderingen op de grijsblauwe wanden van de Matier. Dit stelden doorgaans landschappen van verschillende planeten voor, hier en daar een voorstelling uit een verhaal en op één wand die richting de brug leidde, waren allemaal portretten geschilderd. Onbewust bleef Lotor een moment stilstaan bij een van de portretten. Dat was een Anobeithiol. Een Galra Anobeithiol. Waren die er ook al? Hij had de planeet destijds veroverd zonder geweld te gebruiken en had alleen maar sentries ingezet, zodat zijn vader niet te vroeg achter zijn plannen zou komen. Hoe hadden de Galra zich dan toch met de Anobeithiol kunnen mengen? Narti gaf hem echter een kort rukje aan de arm. Lotor volgde haar, zijn blik nog even afdwalend naar het portret. Ze liepen de trap op. Telkens als hij de leuning vastpakte, bleef zijn hand er aan vast plakken. Ook zijn schoenen bleven nog kleven aan de vloer en zijn haren klitten door het conserveringsmiddel bij elkaar. Crud, het was zowel een geruststelling als een stresserende factor dat hij zijn eigen spiegelbeeld niet kon zien. Ze kwamen aan bij de deuren van de lift. De verbannen prins had op dat moment geen idee meer waar hij zich in het schip bevond. Hij plukte wat aan het opgedroogde spul op zijn hand en liet Narti de lift activeren. Toen ze weer uitstapte, stonden ze op de brug van het schip. Het eerste wat Lotor opviel, was hoe donker het er was. Slechts twee blauwe schermen stonden aan, maar voor de rest zag hij enkel de sterren buiten. Het tweede wat hem opviel, was de rest van het uitzicht. Je had zo’n 270 graden zicht naar buiten toe, maar de overige 90 keken uit op een gemeenschappelijke ruimte waar aliens wat vrije tijd aan het doden waren. Op de brug rook het naar kruiden en kaffeis…en taart? Het rook er in ieder geval knus. Alles hier was vrij knus opgesteld. Het apparatuur was zodanig opgesteld dat ieder zijn eigen ding kon doen, maar ook nog kon socialiseren als ze wilden en het was rijkelijk gedecoreerd. Dromenvangers, posters, talismannen, specerijen, bloembakken, boekenplanken. Er waren souvenirs van over het hele universum te vinden, zelfs plaatsen waar hij nog niet was geweest. Hij voelde zich onmiddellijk aangetrokken door een kleine rode steen die onder een stolp telkens van vorm veranderde. Zijn focus verplaatste zich echter onmiddellijk naar het figuur in de hoek dat hij nog niet eerder had gezien. Een Delinbrind, duidelijk te herkennen aan de beweegbare hoorns. Ze zat in het balkon, waarschijnlijk om de bezigheden in de recreatieruimte in de gaten te houden, maar nu keek ze Lotor aan. De verbannen prins keek op zijn beurt even vluchtig naar Narti, die neerplofte in, wat hij vermoedde, haar stoel op de brug waardoor hij nu alleen stond. Nu ja, de aanval was de beste verdediging. ‘Kapitein Selscis? Ik ben pr…Ik ben Lotor. Ik hoorde dat we elkaar uit de brand kunnen helpen.’ Categorie:Met coups en crèmespoeling Categorie:Mvs109